Surprise, Surprise!
by ldreed
Summary: Edward: Social-outcast, could be handsome- without the glasses, very smart. Bella: Pretty, popular-out of Edward's league. That's what Edward thinks until he finds out that Bella is more interested than he thought! Find out what happens when they "study"


Dear god is he beautiful.

Its not even funny how beautiful, and gorgeous, and… _hot_ he is! The brown hair that has a tint of bronze to it that is always in that perfect yet hectic disarray… The green eyes that just make my bones turn to jelly and disable my ability to talk… The glasses that rest on his nose… Oh, his nose. As strait as the ruler stowed in his backpack, yet soft enough looking that I just want to run my finger along it, to see how smooth it is. His cheekbones, his chin… And don't even get me started on the rest of his body.

Oh, you might be wondering who I am.

Well, to start off, my name is Isabella Swan, but please- call me Bella. I really prefer it that way. Anyways, I'm a junior in high school; supposedly I am popular- but only according to a couple of my friends. I can be very klutzy, but I'm a cheerleader. I know, you're probably thinking that is just a death wish. I would have thought that too, but I needed something to do, so I tried it out, and I'm actually not too bad! I have okay grades in my classes, I mean, I'm no genius like who I was talking about or anything, but I'm not stupid like some of the people that I have to hang out with… And we'll get to them later I'm sure.

But, what I want to talk about is the object of my obsession. Yes, that may sound creepy and make it seem like I need psychological help, but its not that bad- promise. I just see this guy every day, and have come to enjoy the view of what has been presented before me.

He rides the bus and whenever I have to ride the bus, I spend my time trying to inconspicuously watch him as he reads, or plays word cross on the daily paper. But when I don't ride the bus, I watch him during lunch.

The best part is that I sit next to him in biology. We haven't had what I would consider real conversations- _So how was the chess competition that was over the weekend? Oh, it was great! I had so much fun!_ - No, the conversations we have are the kind that you are forced to have- _What did you get on number 12, I'm a little confused. Would you mind describing it to me? Oh yeah no problem, you just…_

Those are the kind of words that come out of his mouth. The mandatory words, because I struggle in biology, and often need help. Good thing I was sat next to Edward- that's his name, so delicious, huh?- and not someone like Lauren.

Oh, I guess that brings me to my "friends". I really only have one good friend, and her name is Angela. She is quiet, doesn't get into people's faces or businesses, and is all around a very likeable person. She is probably my one true friend in the entire Forks High School population.

But, I do have lots of "friends". People that I hang out with a lot. Most of them are airheads, but some of them aren't too bad. Alice is okay, and Rosalie is okay when she doesn't seem completely pissed at me. But there are the people like _Lauren_, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. They are all concerned with what everyone else thinks, and what they should wear because the new style is "scrunch!" _Eye roll._

Anyways, back to reality. Sitting in his seat next to me is Edward Cullen- please tell me that is a fucking hot name- and I can feel the heat coming off of this body. Fortunately today's work isn't too hard, so I do not have to focus all that much on the half done worksheet in front of me. I sighed, and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Edward." I whispered, getting his attention.

He looked up from his book, already finished with the worksheet. "Yeah?" He asked quietly, curiously. I sat up straighter, trying not to think about what I am about to do. "Um, I was wondering if you were busy tonight? The test that is on Friday is kinda freaking me out, and I'm not so good at studying… So I was wondering if you would help me?" I bit my lip and was very tempted to close my eyes as I waited for his answer. But I kept them open, and kept them on his deep green ones.

He glanced away right before he answered, "Um, I'm actually not doing anything tonight…. You can come over to my place, or…" He trailed off, leaving it open to me.

I looked away also, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I, uh, think that your place would be better, if that's okay? There are some issues going on at my house that need to be solved before I can have company over so…"

"Yeah, my place would be okay. You'll just have to deal with my brother Emmett- you know him don't you?- and my sister Alice too. I know you know her- kind of, right?" I giggled as his eyes widened at his realization that he was rambling. "I'm sorry," He added, and went back to his book.

To help keep Edward from embarrassing himself, I wrote him a note now. You can't ramble when you're writing, right?

_So what time should I come over? _I slid the note to him silently, watching Mr. Banner carefully.

He glanced at it and smiled, grabbing his pen. _I don't know, what works for you? Do you know how to get there; it can be a little confusing…_

_ I came over once for a cheerleading party, and I think I still remember how. But if I get lost, can I have your number so I can call? Oh, and how does 7:30 sound?_

He agreed to 7:30 and then wrote his number down under our conversation. Elated by the turn of events, I went back to my worksheet, still hardly concentrating.

_ Tonight should be awesome, _I thought excitedly.

"Hey dad! I'm going over to a friends'! Don't wait up for me, 'kay?" He gruffly responded- I didn't even understand- and I just left the house without another word.

Ever since my mom had died a couple of years ago, its rare to find my dad sober at home. And when he is, he's usually pissed at me because I look _too damn much like her_.

Whatever. That wasn't my freaking fault. You decided to have sex with her, you old geezer.

I found Edward's house successfully, thank god. Even though I knew he probably wouldn't mind, I didn't really like the idea of having to call him. "Hey!" Alice said when she opened the door. She pulled me inside by the hand and then gave me one of her hugs.

I always wished I could get to know Alice more, but the people I hung out with always said that she was a freak when I suggested inviting her over. But maybe I would ditch them for the Cullen group tomorrow. They seemed to be a little more civilized.

"Alice! I asked you not to strangle her. I don't want you scaring her away…" Edward was half-way down the stairs, trying to come to my rescue.

"Oh, Edward. I know Bella. Besides, she loves my hugs. Doesn't she?" Alice bumped hips with me and I giggled, readjusting my backpack on my shoulder.

"Oh yes, Alice is my favorite. I love her." I gave her a wink, and turned to Edward. "Wanna get started? The earlier the better!" I did my best to sound chipper. Math was not my best subject; lets just say that.

"Sure, if you would just follow me…" I waved to Alice and then followed him back upstairs.

"I didn't ask earlier, but I thought it would be more private and easier in my room. But that okay, right?" Edward looked so unsure of himself; it was cute. I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course," I said as he opened his door, letting me into his world.

"Wow. This is your room?" I asked incredulously, looking all around me. The color scheme in the entire room was gold and black; there was a shag black rug, a black couch, gold and black pillows on top of a black and gold-stripped comforter all on top of a black head boarded bed. It was gorgeous, but still masculine enough for a teenage boy's room. I loved it.

"Hehe yeah. It's- it's okay though, right?" I looked back at him and he was rubbing the back of his neck. Again, cute!

I nodded and sat down right where I was, Indian style. Edward looked a little surprised, but shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his backpack and sat down across from me. "So, where did you want to start?"

And then we spent the next two hours talking all about biology and the test. Eventually though, Edward's mom Esme came in with some snacks, and that got us a little sidetracked.

Okay, okay, really sidetracked. We completely forgot about the test, and got to know each other. It turns out that Edward is just really smart, and doesn't even really need those adorable glasses, but likes them too much to give them up… But what not too many people know is that he isn't just a geek. He's an amazing funny human being. And I love him even more now.

I looked at my watch. "Ah, damn. It's getting kinda late…" I really didn't want to go. At all.

I was lying on my back and Edward was sitting close to me, I sat up, and he moved at just the right time that our lips connected. I pulled back reflexively, and looked at Edward.

I had the urge to kiss him more, for real. "Did you like that?" I asked before I could think about it. He nodded his head, and then I leaned a little closer, asking with my body. Edward closed the distance between us and we kissed. Boy did we kiss.

His lips were soft and smooth like he used some kind of lip balm, but they were rough against mine, rough with need and curiosity.

I sat up a little, pushing myself into his body. One of his hands came up to the back of my neck, cradling it and mingling with my hair. I slowly got on my knees and put a hand on his shoulder, another on his cheek, keeping him close to me.

We broke apart, gasping for air, and I rested my forehead against his chest. "Wow." He breathed

"You know Edward, I have wanted to do that for a really long time. Ever since I first started talking to you really." The words poured out of my mouth. Apparently I had no filter after I kissed someone. Or was it just after kissing Edward?

"You're thinking out loud." Edward whispered in my ear. He laughed and I laughed along with him. I raised my head and kissed his lips quickly.

"Come here," he said before he pulled me on top of him and started kissing me again. I squealed in delight, and kissed him back. Getting an idea, I ran my hands over his clothed chest, and then slid on finger under his shirt, asking him.

He gasped into the kiss, but did not protest. My whole hand was under his shirt then, lifting it up. I broke our kiss, and brought my lips to right above his jean line. He gasped again, watching me with a lusted gaze. I looked into his eyes and then placed open-mouthed kisses slowly upwards. When I reached one of his nipples, I decided to take my time there.

I kissed it, and then gave it full attention. I found out that Edward liked me to bite him, as when I bit his nipple he let out a low groan of pleasure. I smiled against his skin and switched to his other nipple. "Bella," He said, his voice hoarse. "You're killing me here."

I stopped uncertainly. Was I doing something wrong? When I raised my head slightly, he pushed me onto my back and kissed my neck. I liked the change in position.

And I wanted him to do the same that I had done to him. "Touch me, Edward." I whispered to him. His lips paused, and he glanced at me and then down as my stomach. "I can help you," I said gently.

He nodded yes and I took his hand, guiding it under my shirt and up to my left breast. I squeezed my breast with his hand once, and then slowly let go. He tentatively squeezed again, and I arched my back, letting him know he was doing well. Becoming more confident, he kneaded as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He pushed it with my shirt above my breasts and then slowly and uncertainly put his lips to my nipple. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as his tongue rolled over it, and his teeth came in contact a couple of times. When he actually bit me, I did moan. I looked at him and sat up, taking my shirt and bra off, and then I took his shirt off.

"Is this okay? We can stop you know…" _Even though I don't really want to._

"Well… I was kind of enjoying this. And I was wanting to go a little further if that's okay with you…" He avoided my eyes as he said the last part. I leaned up to his lightly stubbled cheek and kissed it. "It's like you read my mind Edward." I said.

"But there's just one problem." I added before anything happened. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'm not on the pill, do you have any condoms? My dad wouldn't exactly appreciate a baby right now." I joked. Even though that was the truth. Edward smacked his forehead and got up from the floor. As he rummaged around in a dresser next to the bed, I admired how muscled his back was. Did he work out?

Turning around, Edward shook a box of Trojan condoms. I smiled and stood up, " Floor, or bed?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up. I could really care less; I just wanted to feel Edward inside of me. The location didn't really seem to matter to me. "Well, for you comfort, I would say my bed. 'Cause… Well, you know." I smiled and sat down on his bed. I signaled with my head for him to get his butt over here. He sat down next to me, and took a single condom out. And put it the dresser along with the box

I watched his movements, getting a little nervous. "Um… Have you ever…?" I trailed off. Edward shook his head. "Have you?" I shook my head. "Then we'll go slow."

I nodded my head and laid back down as he crawled close to me, his torso hovering over my body. I smiled as I noticed his slightly fogged up glasses, and took them off for him. He thanked me and then kissed me, slowly and lovingly this time. Not like before, when we were exploring and had passionate curiosity.

We fell into a rhythm. Soon, I felt Edward stir as he was still kissing me, and he was taking off my pants, I realized. I lifted my hips so that he would have an easier time. Then I assume he took of his, and then I could hear the plastic sound of the condom wrapper being opened.

I kept my eyes closed through this. Only when I heard my name and felt him, ready, did I open my eyes. "Are you okay? We don't have to… If this is too rushed for you…" He trailed off. I shook my head. "No, I'm just getting a little nervous. You know, the pain and everything." I smiled weakly. I was being a wimp about this, but I couldn't help it.

"I'll- I'll be quick, okay?" I nodded and then he entered me. There was a sharp pain and I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, but it didn't last long. As Edward flexed every so often, the pain left and there was only a slight throbbing. I took in a deep breath. "Okay," I said. "I'm good."

Edward looked at me. _Are you sure? _His eyes said, and I nodded. "Alright," he muttered before he almost completely pulled out, and then thrust back in. It took a couple of times, but soon the pleasure started to emanate from down there all throughout my body. I was on a pleasure high, and I wanted more. "Touch me, Edward. Please. Do something." I said this right before I kissed him roughly.

What I heard next made me thrust me hips up toward his. Edward moaned loudly and deeply. It was probably the sexiest thing that I have ever heard in my entire life.

I bit his lip reflexively and he moaned yet again, and I moaned in response.

Edward was pumping me faster now. I was getting close, and I could tell he was too. Suddenly I felt one of his hands on my breast kneading hard, and the other on my clit. The combined sensations caused my orgasm to come- no pun intended- unexpectedly. Edward kissed me again just as I was about to scream out my pleasure.

My walls clamping down on him must have been too much too; I felt Edward's release somehow through my waves of pleasure.

When I finally came down from my high Edward rolled off of me and disposed of the condom. He came back to me, holding me in his arms. Uncertainly at first, but I snuggled my body flush against his encouraging him. "Amazing." I murmured. I felt him nod.

"Um, this might be weird, but Bella… I'm glad my first was with you." I looked at him and he was closing his eyes. I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek, and then cradled his face in my hand. "Me too, Edward. Don't be worried about what you say. I don't think anything can bring me down tonight." I smiled at him and rested my head against his chest again. He kissed the top of my head and without thinking I said, "I think I kind of love you."

A hand flew up to my mouth, covering it tightly. "I'm sorry-" Edward made a disapproving sound. "Uh-uh. No apologizing… 'Cause I think I love you too, Bella." I grinned, and kissed his lips. Snuggling deep into the comfort of the covers and each others' presence, we fell asleep.

But just before my mind surrendered to my dirty yet strangely similar to this evening's dreams, a thought popped into my head. _Whoops. Did I say tonight was going to be awesome? Guess I got more then I hoped for!_

A smile was on my lips as I fell asleep in Edward Cullen's arms.


End file.
